ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovivor: All-Stars
|filminglocation=Oahu, Hawaii |seasonrun=8:30pm EST - 1:47am EST |previousseason=''Ireland'' |nextseason=''Sri Lanka'' }} Ovivor: All-Stars is the seventh season of the second generation of Owenandheatherfan's roleplay series, which began on December 27th, 2015. You can find records of the first generation on this wiki. It ended with Kamek (Mister.. E.) winning in a close 3-2-0 jury vote over Agatha Trunchbull and Jaclyn Schultz. Jaclyn was viewed as a coattail rider, and didn't form the connections needed with the jury members. Although Agatha and Kamek played similar games, Kamek took home the win because a resentful jury appreciated his low, under-the-radar game more. Agatha was seen as someone that flipped too often, and didn't have a strong bond with the jury. Kamek, on the other hand, was usually on the right side of the numbers while still maintaining a friendship with the majority of people. (Castaway List with real usernames). (/Character Rankings/ with color code). (/Transcript/ including timestamps). Production This season featured 12 returning castaways from previous seasons considered "all-stars," divided into two tribes of six. The tribes for this season were (Hawaiian for "snake"), wearing pink buffs, and (Hawaiian for "bird"), sporting orange buffs. The two tribes then merged into the teal , named by Eevee, which she incorrectly assumed to be Hawaiian for "divine." Fourteen contestants were originally slated to return. Main cast members that couldn't show up included Kim Possible from Bali, Sun Hwa-Kwon and Sterling Archer from Nova Scotia, Natalie Anderson from Ethiopia, and Motivational Shia from Ireland. Alternates included Chuckles the Silly from Bali and Fantoche from Transylvania. Some contestants that were considered from the season, but were ultimately cut or not asked back included Hope from Bali, Spoderman and Fiona Goode from Transylvania, as well as BATAMN, Wes Nale and Santana Lopez from Nova Scotia, DirtyBubble from Venezuela, and Disgust from Ireland. Twists *'Returning Players': Twelve castaways from the first six seasons, classified as "All-Stars", were hand-picked to return for a second season for their previous accomplishments. *'Tribe Switch': On day five, the two tribes and underwent a tribe switch. *'Hidden Immunity Idols': Unlike previous seasons, contestants looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol were given several paths. A mixture of luck and strategy, Idols this season mostly closely resembled a Choose Your Own Adventure book. There were two idols hidden at the Naheka and Manu tribes, which were then re-hidden following the swap, as well as one idol in the merge feast. *'Three-way final': Unlike the first six seasons that featured two members in the Final Tribal Council, this season featured three. As seen in Bali, Nova Scotia, and Venezuela, the first person voted off at the merge would not be part of the jury. Due to the expanded finals this season, they were. Season Summary The season began with twelve returning All-Stars being divided into two tribes: and . Manu lost the first immunity challenge, and a majority alliance of Snail, Conch, Kelly and Audrey was formed. The four decided to stick together and vote Sister Mary Eunice out at the first Tribal Council. Unbeknownst to them, Mary had found a Hidden Immunity Idol before the challenge. Later that night, she used it on herself to negate four votes and get rid of Conch – her rival in the game. Her idol play threw a wrench in everyone's game, and propelled the Manu tribe into a mass panic. When Manu lost for the second time, the remaining alliance of three split up and voted randomly. The result was a 2-1-1-1 vote, with Snail taking the hit because Kelly threw her vote. To Audrey's relief, the ten remaining contestants were instructed to drop their buffs. However, to her dismay, she was put on a tribe as the only Manu member while Kelly, Mary and Kamek held the majority on the new Naheka tribe. The Manu tribe lost the immunity challenge, but what should have been the systematic elimination of Audrey led to the original Naheka members splitting their votes between Audrey, Timebob, Jaclyn and Eevee. Audrey sided with Jaclyn, which should have led to a 2-1-1-1 vote against Eevee... but Eevee played a Hidden Immunity Idol, prompting Jaclyn to play hers. Three votes were negated for them, resulting in a tied vote between Audrey and Timebob - one vote each. In the re-vote, Jaclyn stayed true to her alliance and voted for Timebob, while Eevee stayed true to the original Naheka tribe and voted for Audrey. Agatha, the swing vote, made a power play and voted for Timebob - sending the first of the original Naheka members home. When the new Manu tribe won the next immunity challenge, the original Manu members agreed to stick together and vote off Twinkle. However, a secret alliance was formed behind Mary's back that included Igor, Kamek and Kelly that planned on blindsiding her. Twinkle, that was left out of the loop, threw his vote towards Kamek. At Tribal Council, what should have been a simple 3-1-1 vote resulting in a Mary blindside was once again foiled by a Hidden Immunity Idol. Mary had found it earlier that day, and decided to play it simply because she wanted to make the merge for certain. Three votes were negated, and a tie occurred between Twinkle and Kamek. In the re-vote, Mary and Kelly voted for Twinkle while Igor voted for Kamek. Twinkle's torch was snuffed, meaning that four original Manu members and four original Naheka members would enter the merge. Before the next challenge, the contestants were instructed to drop their buffs - as they had merged into the teal tribe. A majority of five quickly formed: led by Kelly, she persuaded Agatha, Eevee, Igor, and Kamek to get rid of Mary once and for all, leaving Audrey and Jaclyn out of the loop. In the next round, Eevee decided to arrange a hit on Kelly, believing her to be too much of a threat. Kelly caught wind of this plan, and set her sights on Eevee. Eevee rallied together Agatha and Igor, while Kelly brought in Kamek and Jaclyn – leaving Audrey as the swing vote. Audrey decided to side with Kelly, sending Eevee home. Before leaving, Eevee claimed to the others that Kelly had her jury vote, in one last effort to spite her. Her plan worked, as it was the evidence Audrey needed to target Kelly. Noting that Kelly had full control over the first two merge votes and a locked jury vote, Audrey tried to convince the other four to dethrone her. Kelly, paranoid that her reign would soon come to an end, tried to make a pre-emptive strike, but her efforts were foiled when Audrey won immunity. Kelly could only convince Kamek to vote with her, and the clash between the two titans resulted in Kelly's torch being snuffed. Leading into the finale; Igor, Agatha, Jaclyn, and Kamek agreed to join forces and vote off Audrey for being the only remaining power player. Audrey's inability to surround herself with bigger threats forced her into a minority position, and when she lost the challenge, she decided to quit rather than give the others the satisfaction of voting her out. At the final four, Igor was voted out for being too likeable, leaving Jaclyn, Agatha, and Kamek as the final three. At the Final Tribal Council, Kamek was rewarded the win by the jury in a 3-2-0 vote and declared the Sole Ovivor. Contestants The Game Voting Table Category:Seasons